Nettelby Brackenweld
The gnome Nettleby Brackenweld, alias Professor, alias Tomwell Brakindu, alias Tomarindi Parthenvalt was leader of a group of brigands that attacked the group while they made camp on the road from Magnimar to Ravenmoor. He was taken captive by the adventurers and apprehended to Wolf's Ear where he committed suicide in his cell. He was member of a cult called "The Whispering Way". Attack on the estuary Before that he lead his group of brigands into an attack on the "Estuary", a camp by wizards of the Twilight Academy. He did not only kill all the wizards and the river drakes there, but also took their hearts, ears and other organs. Some valuables were left behind, though, he did not take the wizards' spell books for example, but burn them instead. He used the mantra "I hear the whispers; I know the way" as he took the hearts of his victims. That Dio (the only one of his victims which managed to escape and thus survive) refused to eat him, even though he wanted to eat the other attackers: "Something bad inside the gnome. Maybe get sick if eat that one." Apprehension to Wolf's Ear, Death After he was taken to Wolf's Ear it turned out that there was a bounty of 500 gold pieces on his head and his aliases turned out. He did not seem quite relaxed as he was taken it. After he was locked up in a cell he repeated the words: "I hear the whispers; I know the way" as fatally smashed his head in at the cell bars. Possessions The following items were found on the group of attackers. The last mentioned lock box can be clearly tied to Netterlby. * 4x potions of cure light wounds * 6x doses of black adder venom * 4x doses of drow poison * 60x crossbow bolts, in bundles of ten * 1x net * 1x set of masterwork thieves' tools * 1x disguise kit * 1x healer's kit * 2x bags of flayleaf * 3x bottles of wine * 1x portable alchemist's lab * 4x sunrods * 1x wood and iron lockbox (locked) with "NB" inscribed upon its surface Inside the lockbox was a book as well as a sheet of paper with the following text on it: Nettleby- You were right. Ustalav. I'm going back there soon myself. Beliandral says that our brothers there are well at work on their "special project." Hope you make it that way soon. Keep listening for the whispers. You will know the way. The book is written in aklo are provided with gnomish comments, which are hardly more than meaningless ramblings. Description by the GM: Thanks to the comprehend languages spell, Dramin is able to read the book- and determine what language it is written in. Aklo, said by some to be the first language, an obscure and twisted tongue associated with very old and very dangerous things. It is a book of rites, rituals, and odd anecdotes that make your head spin just trying to make sense of them. You imagine that sitting down and spending time reading this stuff would be enough to drive a weak-minded man insane. The notes in Gnomish are not much more helpful- mostly ravings and notes. There are a number of repeating themes you notice in the writings: "seven days and seven nights," "the dark dancer in the wood," "those who sleep behind the stars," and "hear the whispers; know the way." It looks like a load of esoteric mumbo-jumbo, but it sends a chill down your spine nonetheless.